


Bad Boyfriend

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fluff, HBD Zoro, Law didn't know it was his boyfriend's bd, M/M, No Spoilers, Sunny - Freeform, romantic, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Nico Robin has learned of the relationship that both Trafalgar and Roronoa seek to keep secret. With the birthday of the swordsman of the "Sunny" nearby, and the little suggestion of the navigator, how to resist the temptation to give a little extra boost to their favorite partner?Maybe the result is better than the two women anticipated.





	Bad Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mal Novio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582244) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Hello ~! The truth had forgotten when is Zoro's birthday, so this was not planned. But a publication by the LawZo group for the band demanded something like that (?) I imagined it almost as clear while watching the beautiful drawing by Luffy DwoterRo ~ Thank you so much for allowing me to use your art as inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special. Roronoa Zoro's Birthday 2018**

**Bad Boyfriend**

 

 

 

Nico Robin knows.

Of course she knows.

The most observant member of the Straw Hats crew is perfectly aware of the type of relationship that has been established between two of the strongest men on the ship   — although being totally sincere, who was there something less than that? It would be more fair to express him as the two most powerful swordsmen she has ever known —. Obviously they had not needed to be too obvious, or that the swordsman himself who will become the best in the world tells her directly to realize. Contrary to Nami, who has needed to find them in the middle of a somewhat inappropriate situation, she now has a notion of what happens between the Captain of the "  _Heart_  " and the second in command of the "  _Sunny_  ".

A fact as basic as the moon is not cheese   — although this is something unconfirmed, but Robin is sure that there is no way in which it is this way —, and that, somehow, very few understand. Being objective, she must recognize that except for her, the navigator, and Sanji himself   — that was the fault of that uncomfortable experience for the orange hair —, nobody else has any idea. Not that it surprises you that Luffy does not know it. Or that Chopper is too innocent too. Or that Franky wants to deny the obvious. What about Brook? Perhaps he is the only one who has an idea, no matter how much he refused to confirm his suspicions.

Trafalgar D. Law, the Doctor of Death, the so-called Doctor Miracles   — Sanji has put the title for reasons no one wants to discuss, or appoint in front of the doctor —, is dating someone currently. Trafalgar D. Law, who seems less interested in a romantic relationship than the Captain of the "  _Sunny_  ", that same man, has a damn romance. And the fact maybe it would not be half as surprising if it were not because its object of attention   — because Robin can see it in his eyes every time he looks at him —, is not even a lady of extraordinary beauty as someone would expect. His unexpected homosexuality would not be a topic of conversation among the ladies of the ship, but because the one who corresponds to him is, by far, the only man of whom they never imagined a similar act. Although, to be fair, they were convinced that Roronoa was totally heterosexual when Robin dared to question him directly one time. In occasional celebrations outside the ship, in some pirate port while the others were surrounded by several prospects, she was particularly aware that men and women were hanging around the swordsman without him showing more interest than in his own drink. It was fascinating.

_"_ _—_ _Swordsman-san ..._ _—_ _remember saying, calling his attention_

_The boy only gave her a curious look while the bottle continued in his palm while his free hand stretched to a new portion of meat._ _With that single gesture she realized that she had all the attention he could give her._

_—_ _Are you interested in sex, Roronoa-san?_

_Nami and she were discussing the subject on occasion._ _In the fact that Zoro was the only_ _—_ _apart from Chopper, but that was logical since he had the mind of a child_ _—_ _who, contrary to the rest of the crew, never looked for a partner of any kind._ _Wow, without going too far, until his very Captain dared to release comments raised tone from time to time, and his second at hand, instead ..._

_—_ _I cannot say that I really care_ _—_ _Roronoa confessed calmly, without getting upset, and she looked at him with interest_ _—_ _Are you offering me something here that I do not see, Robin?_ _Because rejecting you would end with me in a fight with your boyfriend and the cook ... I do not know if I want to get into that with you knowing the price._

_For every answer she only gives a discreet laugh._ _In the distance, she feels the attention of the righteous_ _pair_ _that the swordsman has named._ _She sees him reach more food and she does the same, although in less quantity._

_—_ _Would you reject me then?_ _—_ _replies, pretending that she is really hurt, Zoro does not believe even a half word_ _—_ _What a disappointment ... I really thought I was your type ..._

_—_ _I do not have a type, Robin._ _I'm not interested in that kind of problem_

_She looks at him suspiciously._

_—_ _If I did not have a partner, would I now be a candidate for you?_ _Or do you prefer blondes?_ _That would be interesting, a fact that would make sense even ..._

_Roronoa frowned remarkably, while looking at the same place as she, seeing the cook gave him an acid look at this one_ _—_ _who also looked at with displeasure_ _—_ _before dedicating a similar one to the archaeologist._

_—_ _I prefer a lady with dark hair, definitely._ _But you would not be my first choice ... "_

_"Certainly just dark hair would be a better expression"_ Nico thinks, when she distinguishes in the distance the silhouette of the Captain of the "  _Heart_  " accompanying the swordsman of the "  _Sunny_  " while he continues training. It is because of these details that she has noticed it. How Trafalgar sits a few steps away with book in hand and pretends to spend his mornings there while the sun burns more than necessary just to accompany him pretending that it is not too romantic a gesture. But better not be Luffy who suggested training with him ... There he refused in one second, without hesitation. Until his boyfriend entered the game.

Maybe if he did not show up so wary when the green-haired man gave in easily to the whims of the future Pirate King, she would not have noticed what they were trying to hide so poorly.

— Are you still looking at them again, Robin? — Ask someone behind their backs — You really have a problem with that, do not you?

She prefers to stay calm as on every occasion that is caught in the act. Of course she understands that it's a bit too invasive to be spying on her favorite partner on the ship, but what could she do? There were tastes that one should not refuse.

— Navigator-san, do you consider it imprudent to do what I please? Swordsman-san does not seem to bother ...

Nami smiles broadly as she adjusts to the position next to her. It is not uncommon for Robin to enjoy her mornings reading under some parasol arranged precisely for her   — The advantages of being the favorite of the carpenter who created the whole ship —, while it is attended by the cook. Nami would say that she has just a little envy, if not because Sanji treats her even better than that.  

— Since you already know the type of relationship they have, I think he could not be less interested if you see it or not   — she observes, while taking the second glass that rests on the table between both seats. 

As much as it is known that Robin enjoys his mornings there, everyone knows that Nami is the one who always accompanies her. The brunette nods to what was said while her gaze returns to the pair. He smiles with discretion when she sees that Trafalgar has stood up, and is now standing next to the youngest who is still doing push-ups.

— I bet Luffy will ruin the moment — says Nami for sure, the glass full of orange juice inches from her lips

— It makes no sense to bet when we both believe the same, Navigator-san — replies the brunette, while lifting the book a little to half hide her face.

It is the only way to mitigate a bit the blush that adorns her face while watching the couple discuss a little before doing what they always end up doing. When the Captain sighs resigned the battle has ended once more. He places the book on duty under his arm and climbs onto the back of the swordsman while Law is surely insulting him still.

On occasion Robin has ended up using her fruit to get close enough to listen to him. She does not need to do it again to guess what he said

 _"_   _—_   _You're lucky I'm a good boyfriend, Zoro-ya ... Anyone else would deny you this kind of shows"._

The fact that his dear friend would blush at what was done by both would be totally worth the show as much to the ashamed doctor as to his limited public.

— HEY! TORAO! THAT IS NOT FAIR!

Until the jealous Captain of the ship arrived on the scene. Nami laughs a lot when she sees them arguing with the shorter one, with Zoro still training, and Law extending with evident confidence throughout the body of the green haired one, forgetting the book and running his hands over his naked torso, claiming that he does not want to fall thence. Those attacks of jealousy by the doctor is the reason why Robin continues to look at them every day.

— Zoro's birthday is soon, is not it? — asks after a moment the youngest, and Robin returns her look with interest

Whenever Trafalgar starts to grab which octopus to the body of hus boyfriend she needs to breathe a second without seeing them. How can others be so blind to the remarkable shame of the second in command?

— Yes. Two more days, if I'm not wrong ...

The orange-haired smiles widely.

— Do you think he knows? Trafalgar ... Will he know what a special date is?

She also smiles when she guesses her plans.

— Maybe we could find out ...

And as every morning, far from them, Trafalgar yields to train with the youngest of the trio when his boyfriend gives the same.  

.

.

.

.

 

It's November 11.  

Roronoa Zoro's birthday has finally arrived.

Thanks to the instructions of the Navigator and the good acceptance of the group of nakamas, the ship has reached a small pirate island where commerce is its main attraction.   The day's work is divided into small groups, where, without hesitation, the ladies have dragged the dark man who is oblivious to what was planned for today.

— At least I'll have the opportunity to go through the bookstore before returning ...   — is what answers ti Roronoa when he asks if it is okay to go with two demons out of the boat.

Robin did not even seem to be affected by the comment, and it was because her hand reaches the minor's arm that has prevented blood from spilling so early.

— We will return him safe and sound — promises, distancing the angry orange-haired to the couple, who says goodbye just a few seconds later.

— Be careful with them — advise the minor, as soon as the attention is far from both

— Are you worried about being kidnapped by two women with romantic motives, Zoro-ya?

The swordsman snorts as he turns his back on him, ready to reach his own group.

— Of course I'm worried. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I’m not?

.

.

.

.

 

 

If the archaeologist is totally honest, maybe the plan has been too simple for Trafalgar not to notice. She was even afraid of his reaction outside the curious sight of his partner   — She suspected that the fact that he did not complain about being spied on constantly was because it was Zoro who was always close — , therefore his silence is quite a surprise.

— What do you think, Robin? — Nami questions, once they are quite far from the ship, and the named one is forced to follow the theater that they have mounted

— Mhm? Well ... — pretend to hesitate a moment — Today is Zoro's birthday is not it?

**_"_ ** **_Mh_ ** **_? Is it Zoro-ya's birthday?"_ **

— Ah ~ You're right ... — Nami replies after a brief moment — We can buy a gift, take advantage of that we are here. What do you think he would like to receive this time?

Both pretend very well that the tense front body does not worry them absolutely.    _“_ ** _Why did not anyone tell me before?!_** ** _No ... No ... I should have known. "_**    The brunette thinks irritably.

— I bet if it is a drink he would be delighted ... All he always does is drink — comments Robin, thoughtful

— In that you are right. We should buy him a delicious sake. Although ... The truth is that we always end up giving away exactly the same.

Although they pretend to show disinterest, they cannot continue much longer when the man leaves them there after a single _"I have to go ..._ ". They see him move away in complete silence before giving a confused look to each other. Robin is the first to look away as the navigator sighs audibly resignedly.

— Maybe he did not know, after all ...   — observes, almost repented

— Let's hope Swordsman-san does not get too upset ...

The minor agrees to her words before smiling at her in a mischievous way.

— As long as we bring him the usual, I do not think he gets mad ...   — says, and Robin looks at her with fun shining in her eyes

If alcohol is the reward, Zoro can hardly bother with them. That's a fact.

.

.

.

.

 

When Trafalgar returns late at night to the ship, it does not surprise him that the majority of the crew are already too much in drinks. When he distinguishes the silhouette of his partner in the distance he feels guiltier for the enormous delay, and although he hesitates for a moment, he finally walks to the area where he can see him, quite apart from the few who continue to celebrating.

— Roronoa-ya — calls him gentle once they’re a few steps away.

The man does not look up when he approaches, he simply takes another drink from his own bottle   — same as his friends have brought as a peace offering hours ago, before telling him that the brunette could not be found anywhere — and lets out a low:

— You had me worried, idiot ...  

Trafalgar tries not to smile at the tone that perfectly mixes anger with worry. It is usually he who says that same prayer. He sits next to him, watching as the moon makes its way through the sky. They remain silent. When his hand seeks the other's at least he knows that he is not so angry as to reject it.

— Zoro-ya apologize for being a lousy boyfriend ... — comments, after a while — I heard mentioning Robin-ya and Nami-ya that today is your birthday ... And I decided to go find something for you but ... I did not know what gift you might like.

— At least you could warn about it — half accuses the green-haired sulking, moving away while releasing his hand.

Trafalgar imitates him when he stands up, and takes his hand before he can get too far away. Whether they see them or not at that time is not interested at all.

— I'm sorry ...

— You did not have to give me anything, Torao — replies Zoro, still irritated.

Not that the day was a waste at all. His birthday is good now that he has found his friends, his family even, but was it too much to ask that his boyfriend was there to accompany him?

— I know you do not need it but ... I really wanted to give you something. Something good for you, worth it and be a good probe of my affection.

— Trafalgar, do not be ridiculous, it's not like we have so much time that you need to bother about it — the younger responds, rolling his eyes, when he notices that the hand of the other releases him to look inside his clothes. Curiosity is gaining space in his chest — Law?

He holds his breath barely audible when a transparent box appears in front of his eyes. The bright red inside of it makes his heartbeat stop for a moment, while in front of him, his boyfriend's heart continues to beat beating by both.

— If it's not too much right now, I hope you accept my heart ... — seriously says the elder — You know that I care for you, no matter If we have only a few months together.  

Roronoa ca not answer anything. Trafalgar is so engrossed in his own shame that he feels that he cannot notice his lack of action.

— Would you accept it, Roronoa-ya? The ultimate proof of my affection.

When the doctor looks at him again, he is surprised to notice it so quiet.

_"Why do not you say anything? Is it too much? I think maybe it was too desperate a gesture ... Well, it's not like I'm lying here ... But calling this love would be a lot, knowing him"_

The doubt that settles in the face of the doctor dissipates at the same time that he notices the redness in the face of other. When his surprise is evident, Zoro has already covered his face with both hands, more distressed than he has ever seen him and so red that in any other case he would assume that the fever is killing him.

— You're an idiot, you know, right? — inquire, without seeing him, and his voice sounds so choked that Law can barely understand it

He feels a little ashamed of himself when the shaking hand reaches the present in his hands. When Zoro looks up to see him Trafalgar is embarrassed too. The swordsman's free hand takes one of his own and guides it to his chest.

— You should take it now, since it's not good for you to go through life without one in your chest, is not it, Doctor?

He could easily tell him that given his ability he could live for decades without an organ like that in the body, but his security surpasses him. He nods dry and the kiss on his lips feels sweeter than ever in his life. Smile when the minor smiles only with his eyes.

— You're not a bad boyfriend, Law ... And if you had just said " _I like you_ " I would have been happy too — he says, funny

— Saying " _I love you_ " was too embarrassing — admits Trafalgar

After a while, while their hands have met again and their fingers have interlaced, they return to the group that continued to wait for them without even naming it.

Zoro tries not to be ashamed for what remains of that night. And ignores the curious look of others, although it is clear that everyone has been aware of the scene they have been riding minutes before.

.

.

.

.

 

 

When Trafalgar leaves him alone a while later he continues with his heart beating in the palm of his hands. His boyfriend has suggested placing him himself, but Roronoa has asked to be able to feel it a little more before putting him in the place where he belongs.

He feels so embarrassed that he ends up crouching on the floor in the safety of his room.

 _"I can feel it beating ..."_ he thinks, totally flushed _"It's so warm ..."_

Minute by minute the heartbeat that previously felt so alien seemed to go at its particular pace. As if he had always been waiting to fall right into his hands.

_"This is too embarrassing ... Delivering something like this easily"_

The doctor's words sound in his mind then. Totally ignored at that moment, but now hitting hard.

**“Saying "I love you" was too embarrassing”**

— Moron — mutters, redder than before

_"It's not that difficult, if you do something like_ _this_ _before ..."_

The beats soothe his mind then.

And it is not the last time that the heart of the Doctor of Death will have this curious faculty.

_"I love you, Trafalgar Law."_

There is no way in which the swordsman knows that, several meters away from him, his partner performs a similar action.  

Trafalgar places the other's heart on his chest and allows himself to enjoy the runaway heartbeat that does not stop no matter how hard he tries to think of a solution to his boyfriend's obvious nervousness.

_"Saying" I love you "was not enough today, Zoro, it never will be. But even though, I actually do."_

.

.

.

.

 

 

 


End file.
